Family Secrets
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: <html><head></head>Neal learns that his whole family has been 1 big lie, and sets out to find out who he really is.  Contains mention of rape.</html>
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Neal and Mozzie where out for their morning stroll and when they came back Neal's world as he knew it was about to change.

"Hey Neal there is a letter wanting for you upstairs. The letter came UPS."

"Thanks June I will go open the letter right now."

"This is odd. I never get a letter from home. O No this can't be good." Neal thought.

"My dearest Neal I am sorry to have to tell you this way but you are adopted. I am technically your Aunt. Your mother was my baby sister. She died in childbirth. Your mother was raped and couldn't identify the man who raped her. I know that you will try to find your father but please be careful. I love you Neal whether you think of me as a mother or an aunt, I love you either way. Love, Mom (Aunt Olivia)."

"I can't believe this. Mom is not my mom. My whole life has been a big lie. Mom is right I need to find my father and find out why he raped my real mom."

"Neal opens the door. I need to talk to you."

"What do you need Peter."

"I got a call from your mom/aunt who told me everything Neal. I'm here to help you. I know that you will want to find your father so I brought a q tip so I can get your DNA and run it through the FBI database."

"Great where is the q tip Peter."

"Right here Neal. So this is easy as you know just open your mouth and I'll swab the q tip in there."

"Thanks Peter. I didn't know how to tell you but my mom; sorry my aunt telling you is so much better. So now all we have to do is run the DNA through the data base and find my father.

"As long as he has a record Neal."

"Yeah I know Peter. I just got ahead of myself. I just want to find my dad and ask him why he raped my mom, and why he never confessed to the crime."

"I know that is what you want Neal but please don't be upset if you don't get what you want."

"I won't be. I just have to try to find him and get him to explain everything to me. Why he raped my mom and why he didn't turn himself in."

"Alright Neal. Are you ready? This q tip will no doubt change your life."

"As ready as I will ever be Peter."

"Ok Neal here we go."

Peter swabs Neal's mouth with the q tip.

"Alright Neal I will go take this back to the FBI and have or lab tech run your DNA through are data base."

"Thanks Peter. I will be happy when the results come back and I find out who my father is."

"I bet you will Neal. I bet you will."

"Well I should be going I want to drop this off before I pick up Elizabeth for dinner."

"Aaa. You're taking Elizabeth out to dinner. That is sweet of you Peter."

"Well we have been working late for a while and I want to stay on her good side."

"Smart man Peter."

"Thanks Neal. I think."

"Oh I know Peter. Hay if Elizabeth is still made at you remembers that the met is opening a new gallery, so I'll help you if you give me a day off the lease."

"Nice try Neal. But I know how your mind works. You'll make sure my dinner goes bad so I ask for your help and let you go to the met."\

"Peter I'm hurt. You think I would do that."

"Oh I know you would do that."

"Well since you are helping me find my father I will prove you wrong."

"Very good Neal. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Peter."

So how was it? Should I continue? Reviews make me happy. Please let me know what you want in this story and if you want it to continue. Hope you all loved this chapter. Until next chapter gibbsbabygirl93!

Don't forget to find me on Facebook as gibbsbaby caffery.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but Aunt Olivia. Wish I did than I wouldn't have to work to get money to pay for college.

Chapter 2

"Hey Jones, I need you to run this DNA through the data base and see if the father pops up."

"Sure Peter, can you tell me what this is all about."

"I think that he should tell you."

"He, you mean Neal."

"Yes, I mean Neal."

"What did Neal do this time? Let me guess, he thinks that his father is you."

"No you idiot. Neal got a letter from the women that he thought was his mom, who told him that she is his aunt. Neal's mom was her little sister and she just raised Neal."

"What you said was. Is Neal's real mom dead?"

"Yes Jones. She died in childbirth with Neal."

"Wow that must be tough for Neal."

"You think, and to top all that off Neal's aunt told him that he is the product of a rape."

"What. Neal is the product of a rape."

"Yeah, that is why I need you to run the DNA. Neal wants to find his dad and ask him why he raped his mom and didn't confess to the crime."

"Ok Peter. Do you want me to keep this quite?"

"Yeah, for all we know Neal's father could be someone in the FBI. We don't want to spoke him and let him run before Neal has a chance to talk to him."

"Alright Peter. I will have the tech's run this now and hopefully have the results in the morning."

"Great and Jones could wait with the tech as she runs the DNA. I don't want to take any chances that it might get contaminated."

"Sure Peter. I just hope Neal relieves how lucky he is to have a friend like you."

"Yeah me to, oh Jones be a little sensitive when talking to Caffery. I don't want Neal to fell more upset then he already is."

"Sure Peter know problem. Have a good night Peter."

"Good night Jones, and Jones."

"Yeah Peter."

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"Hey Peter."

"Hey honey."

"How was your day."

"Fine and yours."

"Great, and don't lie to me Peter. What is going on?"

"Neal got a letter from home and learned that his whole life has been one big lie."

"What. What do you mean?"

"Today Neal got a letter from the women who he thought was his mom. Now it turns out that she is Neal's aunt."

"What do you mean Peter."

"Neal's Aunt told him that his real mom was her baby sister and that she died in childbirth with Neal."

"That's just awful. How is Neal handling it? Please tell me you didn't go all FBI Agent on him."

"No dear, I didn't go all agent on him and Neal is handling it as well as can be expected. But the worst part is that she told Neal the he is the product of a rape."

"What. Neal is the product of a rape. That can't be possible. Neal is the nicest man in the world."

"You are forgetting that Neal has been in prison hon."

"No Peter I am not forgetting that, but Neal would never hurt other women like that and it is hard to believe that Neal's father did that to other women."

"Not all people are like their parents and Neal got lucky on the fact in that department he is like his mother."

"Yeah you're right Peter."

"Of course I am dear. Now let's enjoy this lovely dinner."

"Hey Peter how was dinner last night with Elizabeth."

"It was great. Hey Neal I wanted to let you know that Jones and Elizabeth know the truth about you."

"Ok. I get Elizabeth, but how come Jones knows."

"Jones was the agent who took the DNA to the lab and waited as the tech ran the DNA."

"Thanks Peter, but why have him wait there as the tech runs the test."

"I didn't want to take any chances that the DNA gets contaminated and ruin the results."

"That is really sweet Peter. So when did Jones say the results will be in."

"Should be ready this morning if we are lucky. Neal I want to remind you that don't get your hopes up, we don't know why the test will come out and I don't want you to get upset if the results aren't what you want."

"I won't Peter, I promise. Hey Peter."

"Yes Neal."

"Can you stay with me when we get the results?"

"Of course I will Neal."

"I was also wondering Peter, that maybe you can if it is not too much trouble promise me that no matter what happens you will stay with me till the end."

"That Neal is a promise that I can make and won't break but you didn't even have to ask for."

"Thanks Peter."

"Are you ready Neal, this might be the day that will change your life."\

"As ready as I will ever be Peter. Oh and Peter."

"Yeah Neal."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problem Neal."

"Hey Jones do you have the results."

"Yeah Peter they are right here."

"Are you ready Neal?"

"Yeah Peter I am. What does it have to say?"

"Wow. I did not expect to see that."

"Yeah I no Neal I guess we are heading back to your mom/aunt's place Neal."

"I guess we are Peter."

How was it? Did you like it? Review and let me know. I wanted the reader's opinion on which Neal's dad should be. I got a review that the DNA shouldn't be in the system and a review that he should be a cop. I was also thinking the he should be a fed. So I want to know who you think Neal's dad should be. Review and let me know. Reviews make me very happy!

Don't forget to find me on Facebook as gibbsgirl caffery.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXECPT FOR AUNT OLIVIA AND CLYDE.

CHAPTER 3

"Flight 650 to Houston Texas is now boarding."

"Are you ready Neal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Peter."

"Neal it will be ok. Just because the DNA test shows that I am your brother does not change anything between us."

"Yeah Peter it does. Everybody will look at us differently and your career will be affected."

"That may be true that people will look at us differently but my career or are deal will not be affected."

"How can you be so sure Peter, I am a criminal in cause you forget. "

"I did not forget that Neal, but as long as we don't let it affect us at work they won't put you with another handler."

"Thanks Peter, are you sure you're not a male clone of Elizabeth, cause that would be funny."

"That's the Neal I know. Always cracking jokes when things get tough."

"Of course Peter how else do you survive the tough times."

"Like normal people."

"In cause you forgot Peter, but I am not normal."

"No Neal you are not normal. Normal people don't act like 3 year olds when they are 32."

"Why thank you Peter. What a lovely complement."

SOUND OVER HEAD. "Would everybody please take your seats, flight 650 to Houston Texas is now landing."

"Thank goodness. I thought that I was going to jump out of the plane when it was in the air."

"Come on Neal, aren't you being a little over childish."

"Maybe I am Peter. But you are not afraid to fly."

"When did this start Neal."

"After Kate death, seeing that plane blow up makes me not want to fly again."

"Sorry Neal, if you would have told me I would have found another way down here."

"I'm fine now Peter. That flight helped me kind of get over the fright a little bit."

"Well I am glad that helped you Neal, and for future problems just come and tell me."

"Alright Peter I think that maybe I can handle that one."

"Hey Peter there is my Aunt."

"Hello Neal, how have you been lately?"

"Fine Mom, I want you to meet Peter. He is the FBI Agent that I work with."

"Yes I know I talked to him over the phone."

"Hello ."

"You can call me Olivia and I'm not married. Well boys if you get your bags we can head back to the house."

"Aw, this is going to be fun. I will finally get to see where Neal Caffery grew up."

"It's not that interesting Peter."

"Oh Neal I made your favorite custard and got the cups to go with it."

"You mean extra crunchy extra chocolaty dirt cups."

"Yup Neal that's right, thought that might cheer you up."

"Thanks mom you are the best."

"Alright boys here we are. Neal you can stay in your old room and Peter can take the guest room."

"Thanks mom, Thanks Olivia."

"You're welcome boys."

"Peter would you like a dirt cup."

"Sure I guess I never had one growing up."

"What Peter. You have got to be kidding me. You never had a dirt cup growing up."

"Yeah Neal, I never had a dirt cup growing up. My dad was always working and wasn't home much, and my mom wasn't much of a cook."

"Well Peter never late than never."

"Neal I made the dirt cups for another reason."

"What is the other reason mom?"

"I can see in your eyes Neal your eyes that you are questioning what you should call me. Before you were born your real mom wrote you a letter and asked me to keep it until the truth came out and you were old enough to understand everything."

"Can I read the letter?"

"Sure Neal, I will go get it right now."

"Are you ok Neal?"

"Yeah Peter I am fine. I just want to read the letter and find out what my real mom wrote."

"Here you go Neal, this letter your mom gave me the day she went into labor. I have never opened it since it was meant for you."

"Thanks Mom."

"My dearest baby, if you are reading this than that means that I died and you were raised by your Aunt Olivia. I want you know that the reason that your Aunt raised you as her own son was because I asked her to do so. As you probably know you are the product of a rape. You didn't have a father and since I have died I wanted you to at least have a mother so I asked my sister to let you call her mommy. I want you to know that even that you know the truth your Aunt raised you and I want you to keep calling her mom. You are not replacing me you are only gaining an extra mom. I love you my baby. Love Mommy."

"Are you ok Neal, you look upset."

"Yeah Peter I'm fine, the letter was just emotional."

"Neal are you ok, was there something in the letter."

"Yeah there was and I am fine. Are you still ok with me calling you mom?"

"Of course I am Neal. Even though I didn't give birth to you are still my little boy bubble butt."

"Mom stop calling me that, I am an adult know in cause you forgot."

"No Neal I didn't forget that."

"Well than good. Mom the real reason we came back was as you probably know I am looking for my father and trying to find out why he raped mom. We ran my DNA through the system and got a match. It turns out that my brother is a FBI Agent. Mom did mom know a Clyde Burke, and yes before you ask he is Peter's father but Peter is nothing like him."

"Neal is right Olivia I am nothing like my father. I want him to pay for what he did."

"I believe you Peter, but what are you going to do about your father the statute of limitation on rape has run out years ago."

"I want to confess to what he did and have him go get help for what he did. It is the best I can do since the statue ran out."

"At least something will be done to the man who raped my sister, and to answer your other question, no your mom didn't know a Clyde Burke Neal. Will you let me know when he confesses to the rape?"

"Of course we will Mom, right Peter."

"Of course we will. Neal we have to be leaving for the airport."

"Why Peter we just flew in today."

"The FBI is sending there plane, and because the FBI doesn't want you out of New York for too long."

"Alright Peter, let's go."

"Olivia can you take us back to the airport."

"Sure."

AT THE AIRPORT.

"Here we are boys. Take care of yourself Neal."

"I will mom. I'll call you when we land."

"That would be great Neal, and Peter please gets my sister and Neal some justice."

"I will Olivia."

"See you later Neal."

"See you later mom."

"Ready Neal."

"Ready Peter."

"Alright, next step getting my father to confess to what he did."

I would like to thank all the readers who sent me reviews. Those reviews make my day. I would also like to thank HuffynDK for giving me the idea that Neal's father should be Peter's dad. Hope you all like this. I got the idea for the dessert because it is my favorite dessert. Again anyone with ideas to make the story better please let me know. Again don't forget to find me on Facebook as gibbsbaby caffery. Hope you all love this chapter. gibbsbabygirl93.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for Aunt Olivia and Clyde.

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Peter and Neal, I have the car out front. I can drop you both off at your place Peter and then I can get back to the office."

"Sure Diana that would be great."

"Hey Peter where are we going to go when we get back to your place."

"I am going to take you to June's for you to drop your bag off and get you pj's and an outfit for tomorrow."

"Great Peter, when are we going to talk to your, I mean are dad and Hughes."

"Tomorrow Neal, I will talk to Hughes and tell him about your mom and how my father raped your mom which makes us brothers."

"Peter don't you think that Hughes will transfer me to another agent since your father raped my mom and produce me."

"No Neal I don't think that Hughes will transfer you to another agent. As long as we don't let it affect us professionally Hughes should keep us together. The deal you have is with me as your handler not another agent."

"Yeah but don't you think that they will use this as an excuses to send me back to prison."

"Neal don't think like that. I will not let them send you back to prison. You are my brother and I will not let you go to prison over something that is not your or my fault."

"Thank you Peter but I don't want you to put your career on the line for me."

"Let's not think about that right now. Now after I talk to Hughes about the truth I will talk to him about getting you off your tracker for a day and we will go up to upstate New York and talk to are father."

"When do you think we can go and talk to your father Peter, I really want to find out why he did what he did."

"I know Neal I want to find out why he did what he did to. I want you to remember Neal that I am on your side, not my dad's."

"Thanks Peter, that means a lot to me. All I wanted growing up was a dad or a big brother. I won't get a dad but at least I get a big brother."

"Yeah Neal, I always wanted a little brother. Now we both get what we always wanted. You know Neal I never thought that I would get a little brother who was a conman."

"I know what you mean Peter, I never thought that my big brother would be the man who arrested me."

"Well Neal as a friend of mine once said, you can pick your nose but you can't pick your family."

"That is funny Peter. Was your friend a nut job?"

"No Neal my friend was not a nut job; in fact it was your uncle that said that. He was the family black sheep."

"Is he are any other of your family going to know the truth Peter."

"If you don't want them to know than I will make sure they don't find out."

"But won't are father tell everybody."

"I don't know Neal I mean if he did he would have to tell everybody that he raped your mom."

"He could tell everybody that she took off and never told him that she was pregnant."

"He could but then he would have to admit that he had an afire."

"I don't know Peter, I mean I would like to get to know my family but I also don't want to since I am a criminal and I don't know how they will think about that."

"How about this Neal, I introduce you to my family and they can get to know the real you and if they like you than we will tell them the truth."

"I guess that would be ok, but Peter if they like me and then they find out the truth will they think differently of me since I am a product of a rape."

"I don't think so Neal and don't worry I will be here for you through the end"

"Thanks Peter. Know Peter if you don't mind I would like to get to bed."

"Sure Neal go to bed. Take the guest room as always."

"Thanks Peter."

-oOo-

"How is Neal taking this Peter?"

"As well as anyone can expect Elizabeth."

"Well does he want to meet your father or anyone from your family?"

"Yeah he does. Tomorrow I am going to go and talk Hughes and tell him the truth and get him to give Neal a day off the anklet so we can go see are father."

"Do you think that Hughes will make Neal transfer to another agent or send him back to prison?"

"You know Elizabeth, Neal asked the same question and I told him that I will not let Hughes send him back to prison, and the deal is with me as his handler not another agent."

"Well I hope you're right Peter."

"I know I am Elizabeth. Now let's go to bed. I am tried and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright Peter. Goodnight Hun."

"Goodnight Hun."

-oOo-

"Well hello Peter, what are you doing here this early."

"There is something I have to tell you Hughes."

"What is it Peter."

"Neal got a letter from the women he that was his mom. It turns out that Neal's mom was raped and died in childbirth. Neal's mom sister raised him as her own per request of Neal's real mother."

"Ok so Neal is the product of a rape that means it explains why he is the way he is."

"That is not the only thing Hughes."

"Well what is the other thing?"

"We ran Neal's DNA through the database to see if we could find his father, because Neal wants to talk to him and find out why he raped is mom and then didn't confess to the crime."

"Ok so you used FBI resources without my permission. What else is there to the story?"

"We got a hit. It turns out that Neal's brother is an FBI agent.

"Oh great that just makes matters worse. Who is Neal's brother?"

"I am Hughes. Neal and I share the same father."

"WHAT. You and Neal are brothers. Peter I have to transfer Neal to another agent."

"You can't Hughes, the deal we have with Neal is that I am his handler and before you say anything else NO we are not sending him back to prison. Neal has done too much good for us already."

"Yeah he might have but with you guys being brother's I have to transfer him."

"No you don't Hughes. Neal and I worked just fine before we found out that we were brothers and we will work just fine together now."

"Alright Peter I will give you guys a chance. Now is there anything else you need."

"Yeah there is. I want to know if you can get Neal a day off his tracker so him and I can go see are father. Neal want's to ask him some questions."

"I guess so Peter. Take today and go visit your dad and when you both get back tomorrow I want both of your heads on straight."

"Thanks Hughes. Since it is 6:30 am Neal and I will have an enough today."

"Alright Peter see you both tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Hughes."

-oOo-

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Hey Peter what are you doing here this early in the morning."

"Hughes gave us the day off so we are going to go upstate and visit are father. I have permission to take you off the tracker but we have to get going now if we want to spend anytime up there."

"Alright Peter since I am already dressed let me grab some coffee and then we can be on are way."

"Alright Neal."

"Ok Peter lets go."

"Let's go Neal."

How was the chapter? Sorry for not updating for a while. I know that I told some of you that the next chapter would be up soon. My sister had a miscarriage. So my family has been going through a tough time. Hope you all love this chapter. Reviews make my day. I don't care if they are good or not. Any review helps my story go better. Also don't forget to find me on Facebook as gibbsgirl caffery. Until next time.

Gibbsbabygirl93


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for Aunt Olivia, Clyde, and March

CHAPTER 5

"Well here we are Neal."

"Wow Peter this is where you grew up."

"Yeah, pretty cool huh."

"Sure it's cool if you are a kid of a rapist. Sorry Peter that came out harsh."

"It's fine Neal."

"I guess that it is hard to see you in a nice house and me and my mom living in a one floor house."

"I get it Neal. So shall we go inside and get you the answers that you are looking for."

"Sure just one thing Peter, when your father sees me do you think that he will recognize me."

"I don't know Neal. I mean you look like your mother, but if he never saw her face when he raped her then he may not recognize you, but you do have his nose."

"Great I have my rapist father's nose."

"Calm down Neal. If you stay this worked up my father will defiantly know that something is up."

"Alright Peter. Hey Peter how do you think your mom will act when she finds out that her husband cheated on her and had a child out of a product of the woman that he raped."

"I don't know Neal, I mean I am sure that she will be mad but how far will she go it is hard to tell."

"You mean she won't be as mad as you."

"No probably not Neal."

"Will she even let me stay in her home when she finds out that I am that child?"

"I am sure she will Neal, and don't forget Neal that no matter what happens."

"Thanks Peter. It makes it a whole lot easier to know that you are by my side."

"You're welcome Neal, so are you ready Neal"

"As ready as I will ever be Peter."

"Alright Neal here we go."

DING DONG.

"Peter it is so good to see you again."

"Hey mom it's good to see you again to."

"O jeezs where are my manners, please come in side."

"Thanks mom."

"So Peter who is this man that you brought with you."

"Mom this is Neal Caffery my partner."

"Neal Caffery. You mean the same Neal Caffery that you were chasing for 3 years."

"Yes mom the same Neal Caffery."

"Why did you bring him here? He almost destroyed your marriage to Elizabeth."

"Mom he never did that. I was only doing my job and Neal is not that kind of person."

"How can I believe you Peter?"

"Mom of what you know of me would I work with someone that I didn't trust."

"I guess you are right Peter. My apologies Neal."

"It's alright Mrs. Burke."

"So what are you really doing here Peter."

"We came to see dad mom."

"Well you are in luck. Your father is out back. I will go and let him know that you are here Peter."

"Thanks mom that would be great."

-oOo-

"Hey Clyde Peter and his partner Neal Caffery are here and they want to talk to you."

"Neal Caffery as in the one that Peter chased all those years."

"Yes Clyde that Neal Caffery, and before you ask yes Peter trusts him."

"Alright that is all I need to know. So let me go and see what they want."

-oOo-

"Hey Peter what do you want to talk to me about."

"I want to talk to you about the fact that you lied to me my whole life."

"What are you talking about Peter?"

"I am talking about the fact that you raped another women and that act resulted in a child."

"What are you talking about? I never raped anyone."

"Yes you did. We have proof."

"What proof."

"We have a letter from the women that you raped and we have DNA proof from that child."

"What letter and who is the child."

"The letter is from the mother to her child telling him the truth."

"Him you mean I have another son."

"I guess so."

"So who is my son?"

"I am Mr. Burke."

"What. You have to be kidding me."

"No we are not dad. I have the DNA results. Neal and I share the same father."

"This can't be true. My other son is a criminal."

"Sorry but it is true. Your other son is a criminal but you are the rapist."

"Neal calm down."

"Alright Peter."

"I truly didn't mean to rape your mom. Neal."

"Then why did you."

"If I am going to tell you this right than we need to start from the beginning."

"It all started when I went to Texas on a vacation. I ran into an old buddy of mine and he told me that he had aids and wanted to spread it around. I told him that that was not a good idea but he told me that he already had a victim and was tied to his bed at his house. I couldn't let him spread the aids so I convinced him to let me take the women but he wanted to watch. I planned on letting her go but since my friend wanted to watch I had to rape her. I didn't have a condom on me and my friend wouldn't let me go and by some so I had to rape her without any protection. I truly am sorry for what I did to her but I did it to protect her."

"Why didn't you tell me or mom the truth dad?"

"I don't know Peter. I guess I didn't want you or your mom to think less of me."

"To late for that Clyde. I get why you did it but you still lied to me."

"I am sorry March and I am sorry Peter and Neal."

"I only did what I did to protect your mom Neal."

"If you are telling the truth than I can forgive you."

"How do find out if you are telling the truth."

"My friend took pictures and I stole them from his house Peter. They are in a safe at the local bank."

"Alright dad, come with Neal and me and we will go to the bank and get those pictures."

"Alright Peter. I hope you will eventually forgive me Peter and March, but more importantly you Neal. I truly am sorry for what I did to your mom Neal and if you would give me a chance I would love to get to know you a little better."

"Let's see what the photos show and then we can take it from there. But if you are telling the truth I would like to get to know you a little better to."

"Alright you to let's go."

So how was it? Remember reviews make me happy. So please review. I am starting to have trouble finishing the story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know so I can make this story the best that I can. Thank you to all of you who review my dory and thank you to all of you who read my story. Remember don't forget to find me on Facebook as gibbsgirl caffery. Until next time.

Gibbsbabygirl93


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T ANYTHING EXECPT FOR AUNT OLIVIA, CLYDE, MARCH AND SUSEN.

CHAPTER 6

"Hello Clyde how are you today."

"Good Susan and you."

"Alright Clyde, what can I help you with today."

"I need to get to my safe book."

"Alright come with me."

NEAL AND PETER FOLLOW

"I am sorry boys but only your father can come back with me."

"Yeah sorry that's not going to happen. I am FBI and my partner and I are going with my father."

"Oh sorry of course, Clyde you never told me that your son was FBI."

"You're not allowed to. So can we see the safe box?"

"Of course this way please."

"I'll be outside when you are done."

"Thank you Susan."

"Alright boys here is your prof. So now can we go back to the house and I can get to know my new son."

"Not so fast dad. Neal and I need to head back to New York we have to work in the morning, and I want to get these pictures looked at and see if you are telling the truth."

"But, but, but I showed you the pictures and now you want to have a FBI team look at them."

"Well if I wasn't before I certainly am know."

"I mean come on son don't you trust me."

"No dad I don't. Especially the way you are acting. Now if the pictures are going to tell us another story than what you told us back at the house than I think you should tell us know."

"No. Do what you want but when you see I am telling you the truth you will be apologizing."

"If you are right I will apologize for not believing you. Deal."

"Deal Peter."

-oOo-

"Do you think that your dad if telling the truth Peter."

"I don't know Neal. Before we left for the bank I that he maybe was telling the truth but now I am not so sure."

"If he is lying Neal I will make sure he gets some sort of punishment Neal, I promise you that."

"Peter if he is lying I don't want you to cut off all contact with him."

"Neal if he is lying I don't won't anything to do with him, he would be a rapist and that is not a man I would want to say is my father."

"Ok but only if you are sure you don't want anything to do with him."

"I am sure Neal. Now why don't we stop by the office and see what is on the pictures and then we can go home."

"Alright Peter. Then after we get done there can we go and get something to eat because I am starving."

"Well Neal why don't we go get a little something through a drive through and then go to the office."

"Great, so where are we going to stop and how much longer till we get back to the city."

"We can stop at the next exit and we have about 90 minutes till we get back to the city."

"Ok Peter."

-oOo-

"Hey Peter I didn't expect to see you here till tomorrow."

"Yeah but Neal and I need to use my computer and scan a picture into it to see what the picture shows."

"Your father gave you that Peter."

"Yeah Hughes he did. Clams that he didn't mean to rape Neal's mom, said he did it to save her life. Claims that this picture will prove it but when I told him that we were going to bring it back to the city he got all nerves and tried to get us to leave the picture there."

"So you don't believe what he said."

"No not a single word."

"What about Neal does he believe him?"

"Neal I'm not sure what he believes. He wants to believe are father and that he was only trying to save his mom, but the way he acted at the bank, Neal is not sure what to believe now."

"Well I hope everything works out for you guys."

"Thanks Hughes."

"No problem Peter."

"Hey Hughes can you do me another favor."

"Sure Peter what do you need."

"I was wondering if you can get me the case file from Neal's mother's rape and have it sent up here."

"Sure Peter I will get right on that."

"Thanks Hughes and Hughes don't say anything to anybody else. The only other person in the office who knows about that rape is ones and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Alright Peter but didn't Diana pick you guys up from the airport."

"Yeah she did but she doesn't know the truth."

"Alright Peter but everybody will know the truth eventually."

"Yeah Hughes I know that but Neal does not need that right know."

"Ok Peter, but when Neal is ready I need you to tell them."

NEAL WALKS IN

"That's fine Hughes."

"Alright Peter I will see you later."

"Alright Hughes."

"See you later Neal."

"See you later Hughes."

"What was that about Peter?"

"I asked Hughes to get the case file from your mother's rape and asked him not to say anything to anybody else about the truth."

"Thank you Peter."

"No problem Neal."

"Peter when everybody fines out the truth do you think that they will treat me differently and want me to go back to prison."

"I don't know if they will treat you differently but I will make sure that they know that you are not going back to prison."

"Thank you Peter, but I don't want you to get into any trouble so if they are going to threaten your career if you don't send me back I want you to send me back Peter."

"I can't do that Neal, you are my little brother and this whole mess is not your fault."

"But it is my fault Peter. If I was not born then you wouldn't know that your father was a rapist, you wouldn't have spent 3 years of your life chasing me and spend all that time away from Elizabeth."

"Neal no matter what anybody says or what you think this is not your fault."

"Thank you Peter."

"You're welcome little brother."

"Hey, so does this mean that you are going to be more protective of me."

"Of course that is what it means Neal."

"Hey Neal the picture is ready, so let's see what it has to say."

"Alright, hey Peter is that what I think it is."

"Yeah Neal I believe it is."

"So what now."

"Well I believe he owes us an apology and an expansion to why he lied to us."

"Yeah I guess it does and this also is probably the reason my mom died in child birth."

"Yeah Neal I would think you are right."

"So what are we going to do now Peter."

"We are going to have him come down to the city and make him start talking."

SO HOW WAS IT.? I WANTED TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS THAT I HAVE BEEN GETTING. I TRIED TO SEND FEEDBACKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED BUT FANFICTION WON'T LET ME. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE SEEING ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES/ALERTS THAT I GET. SO THANK YOU ALL. ALSO TO THE REQUEST OF ONE REVIEWER I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE THE STOR FASTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY THAT WILL HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, GIBBSBABYGIRL93


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR AUNT OLIVIA, CLYDE, MARCH AND SUSAN.

CHAPTER 7

RING, RING, RING

"Hello."

"Hey dad it's Peter. I was thinking that maybe you could come down to the city and spend some time with Neal and me."

"Sure Peter that sounds great. What time do you want me to come down to the city?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could be down for tomorrow and we could talk."

"Well that sounds nice. Do you want mom to come along as well.

"That is up to you."

"Well we will see you both tomorrow."

"Great dad, see you tomorrow."

-oOo-

"Well Peter."

"Well what Neal."

"What did your dad say?"

"He said that he and my mom will be here tomorrow. That is when we will talk to him."

"Alright Peter. So when are we going to go home."

"As soon as Hughes brings in the case file from your mothers rape than we can leave. I will bring the file and the picture with us and you can stay with me and Elizabeth tonight so we can go over everything."

"That sounds great Peter but can we stop off at Junes so I can get a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"That sounds fine Neal."

-oOo-

"Peter here is the file that you wanted, I also had them send any evidence that they had left over to the lab."

"Thanks Hughes. My father will be here tomorrow so Neal and I will be using the confess room to talk to him."

"Alright Peter."

HUGHES WALKS OUT THE DOOR

"So Peter now that Hughes came can we please go."

"All right Neal, go get your things and we can go."

"Great Peter, I will go get my things and by the time you are down stairs I will be ready."

"I am counting on that Neal."

-oOo-

"Hey Neal what's up."

"Nothing much Jones, hey thanks for not saying anything to anybody the truth about me."

"No problem Neal. So what did your and Peters dad have to say."

"He claims that it he raped my mother to save her life and that he is sorry but the picture that he gave us tells us another story so he and Peters mother are coming down tomorrow for a talk."

"Well it looks like you and Peter will get the justice that you both get the answers that you both want."

"Yeah I guess we both will."

"You know Neal when Peter brought me the DNA to have tested he was all upset and concerned for you. I think that you are really lucky to have a big brother like Peter."

"Yeah Jones I am. I think the worst part for Peter is the fact that he put his own little brother in prison."

"Yeah that must be tough. You know Neal if you ever need anything or just want to talk I am here for you."

"Thank you Jones."

"No problem Neal, and just so you know Neal I won't say anything to anybody about the truth until you give the ok."

"Thank you Jones that makes me feels so much better."

"Alright Neal are you ready to go."

"You bet I am."

"Alright let's go, I called Elizabeth and she is cooking her special spaghetti that you love so much. It should be ready by the time we get there from going to Junes house and get you an overnight bag."

"Alright Peter. You know Peter now that I am your little brother I think that you should turn your guest bedroom into my bedroom, I mean I often sleep there and since I'm your baby brother I should have a bedroom at your place."

"You know Neal most little brothers don't have a bedroom at their big brother house."

"Yeah well that may be true but I am not a normal little brother Peter."

"You are right, normal you are not Neal. As for the bedroom, I already rather figured that as your room already, so when this is all set and done we could decorate the guest room to your liking. Ok Neal."

"That sounds great Peter."

-oOo-

"Hey Hon."

"Hey Peter, hey Neal."

"Hey Elizabeth, I heard that you made the spaghetti that I like so much."

"Peter how could you."

"What."

"I told you it was to be a surprise."

"Sorry."

"Yeah but he didn't tell me what dessert is."

"Well at least I have one thing to surprise you with."

"Great, so what is for dessert?'

"I am not telling you Neal."

"Come on Elizabeth. You can tell Nick, I promise that he won't tell Neal."

"You should know by now Neal that I won't fall for that."

"Can't blame a guy for trying El?"

"I guess not Neal. Why don't you go and put your stuff up in the guest bedroom, wash up and then come down so we can eat."

"Ok El. Oh and El, Peter told me that I can turn the quest bedroom into my room."

"Oh did he now."

"Yes he did. Said when this is all set and done we can turn it into my room."

"Well then. I guess I will need to warn every visitor that Neal Caffery has taken over the guest bedroom."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"I guess you're not that bad."

"Thank you."

NEAL LEAVES THE ROOM.

"So how is Neal taking it?"

"Alright, I still think that he is scared that are father might say something and then I will be on his side and put him back in prison."

"Have you told Neal that that won't happen?"

"All the time but you know Neal, he won't believe it till it happens."

"I guess you are right about that."

"Hey El, when are father and my mom come tomorrow would you mine coming with us to work. I have a feeling that Neal will need a lot of support."

"Of course I will come."

"Thank you Hon."

"No problem Hun."

"So I know this is problem dumb but how does it feel to know that the man you spent 3 years chasing, sent to jail and then got him out of jail is your very own brother.

"Not so good. I can't help but feel if I knew the truth in the begging then I could have tried to turn Neal around."

"That may be true Peter but what is in the past, is in the past. You can't change Neal's past but you can change his future and show him what it is like to have a great big brother."

"I guess you are right El."

"I know I am."

"Ok Elizabeth I am ready to eat."

"Alright Neal let's eat."

-oOo-

NEXT DAY

"Hey Peter."

"Hey mom and dad, so are you both ready to go upstairs."

"Yeah we are Peter."

"Hey Peter when are we going to go see Elizabeth."

"Well Elizabeth is actually upstairs waiting with Neal."

"Well then, I guess we can talk then."

"I am sure she would like that mom."

"Ok here we are.

"Wow this is where you work."

"Yes. Neal and I both work here."

"Ok than."

"Why don't we go up to the confess room dad and we can talk, mom why don't you wait down here with Elizabeth."

"That is fine by me."

"Ok than."

UP IN THE CONFESS ROOM

"So dad these are my co-workers. This is Jones and my boss Hughes."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Well now that you know everybody that will be in the room with us Neal and I have some questions for you."

"Ok shot."

"You lied to us dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said that you raped Neal's mom and your buddy took pictures, but the pictures are telling another story."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but we are. You see father I had the picture run through the computer and cleared up the image and what it showed was you raping Neal's mother but your friend wasn't holding that camera, it was on a camera stand."

"How do you figure this?"

"Here let me show you. As you can see in the picture, you are raping Neal's mom and if we zoom in you can see through the mirror that the camera is on a stand. What I want to know is why."

"Yeah why did you rape my mom, what did she do to deserve that."

"Your mom was born Neal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was in Texas and that was when I saw your mom. I wanted to sleep with her but she said that she does not believe in that until you are married well, I knew that I had to teach her a lesson so that night I followed her home and I raped her. There you have it. Are you happy?"

"Not at all, just one question. Do you feel sorry for what you did?"

"No."

"So Peter how about we go and get some lunch?"  
>"So that is it. You think that you can say all that and still think that I would want to go to lunch with you and leave Neal here all alone."<p>

"I am your father Peter, and as for that other boy, he is just like his mom. You really should cut off all contact with him and put him back in prison."

"No. If I cut any contact with anyone, it will be with you. Neal is one of the smartest, kindest, non-violent people that I know. You made a choice to rape Neal's mom and I am making a choice to. You may not want to be his father but I am his big brother, and for once in Neal's life he can finally know what that feels like."

"Fine if that is how you feel than fine by me. But Peter by the time I get on the elevator, if Neal is not in a pair of hand cuffs I will write you out of my life."

"Fine by me."

CLYDE AND MARCH WALK INTO THE ELEVATOR

"You shouldn't have done that Peter."

"Why not Neal?"

"Because know you have no mom are dad."

"That may be true, but I still have my baby brother. You are family Neal and what are father did was just wrong. I rather have you in my life than that other monster."

"Thank you Peter."

"No problem Neal. So why don't you, me and Elizabeth go and get some lunch."

"I'd like that."

"Come on boys."

"Coming Hun, coming El."

SO HOW WAS IT? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE OPENING MY EMAIL AND SEEING THAT I HAVE REVIEWS. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THE STORY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE. SO UNTIL THEN. GIBBSBABYGIRL93.


End file.
